yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 077
"Friends 'Til the End, Part 3", known as "Countdown to Despair" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-seventh episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on October 16, 2001, and in the United States on July 12, 2003. Major Events * Joey is under Marik's control. (Téa was also under Marik's control but she was released once the rules were explained and she unknowingly trapped herself.) * Both players are chained to an anchor above the Dueling site. When a player's Life Points reach 0, his opponent's key will be unlocked, allowing him to remove the chains. The loser is dragged into the sea forever. * If anyone attempts to stop the Duel, the crate above Téa will be released (it would most likely kill her, however, this is omitted in the dubbed English version, but the fact that this would happen was obvious). * Joey uses cards given by Marik. * Yugi takes over during the Duel. * At the same time these events occur, the Rare Hunters catch up to Tristan, Serenity, and Duke, however Tristan manages to defeat the Rare Hunters and gets one of them to reveal where Yugi and his remaining friends are. Tristan, Serenity, and Duke arrive to the docks with the help of Mai. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Yugi Muto, Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Yugi has 1000 Life Points remaining and controls "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (affected by the effect of "Rocket Warrior" and "Attrition") (400/2000) in Attack Position. Joey has 2400 Life Points remaining and controls "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position and "Attrition". Turn 8: Joey On Joey's End Phase, the effect of "Rocket Warrior" expires ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 400 → 900/2000). Turn 9: Yugi Yugi draws "Beta the Magnet Warrior". He then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Joey Joey draws "Panther Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1600) in Attack Position. Marik tells Joey to use "Panther Warrior" to attack "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", but Joey orders "Rocket Warrior" to attack "Beta The Magnet Warrior" instead. Yugi activates his face-down "Magic Arm Shield" to redirect the attack to "Panther Warrior" instead. Due to the effect of "Rocket Warrior", it is not destroyed and Joey takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the ATK of "Panther Warrior" decreases by 500 ("Panther Warrior": 2000 → 1500/1600). The effect of "Attrition" then activates ("Panther Warrior": 1500 → 0/1600). On Joey's End Phase, the effect of "Rocket Warrior" expires ("Panther Warrior": 0 → 500/1600). Turn 11: Yugi Yugi draws "Beast of Gilfer". He then Tributes "Beta The Magnet Warrior" to Tribute Summon "Beast of Gilfer" (2200/2500) in Attack Position. "Beast of Gilfer" attacks and destroys "Rocket Warrior" (Joey 2400 → 1700). Turn 12: Joey Joey draws "Skull Dice". Joey's hand contains "Card Destruction", "Graceful Dice", and "Skull Dice". He then Sets two cards. Turn 13: Yugi Yugi draws "Mystical Refpanel" and subsequently sets it. "Beast of Gilfer" attacks "Panther Warrior", but Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" and his face-down "Graceful Dice". Due to the effect of "Graceful Dice", Joey will roll a die and multiply the ATK of "Panther Warrior" by the die result. Due to the effect of "Skull Dice", Joey will roll another die and divide the ATK of "Beast Gilfer" by that die result. Yugi then activates his face-down "De-Spell" to destroy "Graceful Dice" and nullify its effects. The effect of "Skull Dice" continues, but Joey gets a two ("Beast of Gilfer": 2200 → 1100/2500). "Beast of Gilfer" destroys "Panther Warrior" (Joey 1700 → 1100). On Joey's End Phase, the effect of "Skull Dice" expires ("Beast of Gilfer": 1100 → 2200/2500). Turn 14: Joey Joey draws "Meteor of Destruction". Marik intends to use this card to wipe out the remainder of Yugi's Life Points. Duel concludes next episode. Changes from the Manga * When Jonouchi plays the "Devil Dice" (Skull Dice) card, he rolls a one, which doesn't reduce the ATK of "Beast of Gilfer". This is changed to a two in the anime, which cuts its ATK in half. Changes to the English Version * In the Japanese version "Skull Dice" is a Magic Card, In the dub it is a Trap Card. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. * When "Rocket Warrior"'s attack is redirected to "Panther Warrior", the scene of the actual attack, which shows "Panther Warrior" recoiling after "Rocket Warrior" goes through its chest, is removed from the dub. Errors * At the start of the episode, when Yugi is walking back to his side of the field, a shot of his hand is shown. It contains "Beta the Magnet Warrior", "Beast of Gilfer", "Rocket Warrior" and "Card Destruction". "Rocket Warrior" is already on Joey's side of the field, he hasn't drawn "Beast of Gilfer" or "Beta" yet, and "Card Destruction" was given to Joey via "Exchange", so those cards shouldn't be in Yugi's hand. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes